


Algunas lunas llenas

by janetcab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcab/pseuds/janetcab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Del cuero, el rock clásico, las sonrisas cariadas, comprar el periódico los domingos, las lunas negras, los chocolates con moca y lo mucho que a Derek Hale le gusta Stiles Stilinski. </p>
<p>Sterek [Viñeta]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algunas lunas llenas

**Author's Note:**

> En Fanfiction hay muy (pero que MUY) poquito Sterek, así que he decidido abrirme una cuenta aquí y comenzar a leer :3 Voy empezando la tercera temporada, ergo nada de spoilers ni referencias puntuales hasta que me termine Teen Wolf -manías all around in the blood duh-
> 
> Cortito, para coger carrerilla.

  _Algunas lunas llenas_

* * *

 

**A** Derek le gusta el cuero. El abrazo frío y protector al amoldarse a los hombros, el camuflaje perfecto cuando lo atraviesan de pecho a espalda y se desangra entre aullidos mudos; el cuero lo ayuda a rebajar con agua y azúcar la imagen de lobo moribundo. Cuero negro. La fragancia que desprende en conjunción con la gasolina.

A Derek le gusta el rock clásico. Las baladas tipo _Send me an angel_ , de Scorpions y ese mugido sentido que impregna los versos de _Heaven_ , de Bryan Adams. Recuerda que su primo Denis tenía una radio, de esas sobre las que se sientan los raperos en los videoclips de los noventa y que rescatan constantemente en la VH1. Solían sentarse en el porche las tardes de verano y vaciar sus huchas de lata, sacando cuentas de lo que les faltaba para comprar una Gibson de segunda mano. Cuando Stiles se entera, se empeña en que jueguen al Guitar Hero (Derek se niega, Stiles hace un paralelismo con sus garras y la púa de la guitarra, _serías la envidia de cualquier estudiante de conservatorio, ¿has visto a los que van con las uñas de UNA sola mano largas? Oh tío, es asqueroso_ , e insiste en que por lo menos lo vea hacer el paripé).

La luna tiene muchas fases, pero la favorita de Derek es la luna negra, que marca el inicio de un ciclo nuevo, como la primavera al lamer la nieve de los prados. A Derek le gusta que lo laman, como los perros heridos, porque quizá no sea más que eso. Un perro herido. Círculos imprecisos con la lengua en el hueco de la pelvis, besos trazando cicatrices que no se ven, labios contra la sombra de la barba, _puedo hacerlo con la ropa puesta, Derek._

A Derek le gusta Stiles Stilinski. La forma en que se amolda a él, como el cuero, y la ansiedad que lo carcome cuando hay gente y _no pueden_ tocarse, y le pega porque se muere por un poco de contacto. Le pegaba por no comerle la boca. Ahora casi nunca pero antes lo hacía y era el tipo de violencia física rollo _solo puedo pegarte yo_  que de fraterno tenía más bien poco, _lo siento, lo siento, quemaron a mi familia viva y no sé cómo tocarte sin hacerte daño, lo siento._

A Derek le gusta Stiles, y los sonidos que hace cuando presiona en las cuerdas correctas, en el orden adecuado, acariciando entre las piernas en el asiento trasero del Jeep, en la última fila del cine, _eres el jodido The final countdown tinoninoní en re mayor_ , en el alfeizar de la ventana, mientras su padre está fuera, contra los goterones que empapan el cristal, _canta para mí, Stiles, solo el estribillo_ , llenándolo todo de vaho y saliva.

A Derek le gusta lo bastante para dejar que retire la capa calcinada de las paredes de la Mansión Hale, _tienes que pasar página, deja de hacerte esto_ , lo suficiente para tirarse dos semanas pinta que te pinta y, sin comerlo ni beberlo, apuntarse a la escuela de adultos a terminar el bachillerato y entender un poco esa manía de Scott por ambicionar una vida _normal_.

Stiles es raro, flacucho e inteligente, salpicado de lunares mordibles y _Derek, eres un animal, alfa de pacotilla, pedazo de cabró-_

A Derek le gustan todas sus sonrisas. La nerviosa, la franca, la elocuente, todas aquellas en las que enseña los dientes (sin amenazas ni colmillos inusualmente largos), incluso esa en la que asoma la punta de la lengua y se le ve la caries del premolar izquierdo. La manera tan graciosa en la que sorbe los fideos de la sopa de pollo durante los resfriados, con la nariz pelada de sonarse y un temblor en el pecho que Derek incrementa al meterse en la cama. Le gusta escuchar su corazón y conocer su análisis exhaustivo sobre el Cola Cao Zero y el Cola Cao Complet, y prestar atención a su teoría de que si mezclas Coca-Cola Light y Coca-Cola Zero obtienes agua destilada, y leer cómics anticuados con él, desnudos sobre la alfombra.

Pero sobre todo, por encima del cuero y el rock sinfónico y la luna en primavera, a Derek le gusta Stiles porque lo hace sentir un hombre, sin poderes ni maldiciones ni demasiado peso a cuestas. Un hombre normal, corriente y moliente, de esos que llegados a una edad necesitarán gafas e irán caminando los domingos a comprar el periódico y dos chocolates con moca. Stiles lo hace pensar en hogar, chimeneas, viajes para dos, la montaña rusa más larga de Europa, películas ñoñas, peluches mullidos, cajas de bombones, competiciones de piraguas en Florida, la talla M de camiseta –y la 36 de pantalón–, cenas con el comisario de Bacon Hills, dormitorios en los que alguien espera con la lamparita encendida a que termines de cepillarte las paletas.

Le gusta no necesitarlo para nada y quererlo para todo. Y por gustarle, le gusta hasta necesitarlo.

Algunas lunas llenas, Derek defiende como hombre lobo lo que quiere proteger como hombre. Algunas lunas llenas, Derek le hace el amor como un lobo, y otras como un hombre. Algunas lunas llenas, el influjo de Stiles se superpone al de la luna y todo es fácil y cálido, una charla frenética sobre los ritos de los vampiros en Bogotá, el fin de semana en Canadá tan barato que ha encontrado en no-sé-qué-agencia-pero-el-sirope-de-arce-es-la-élite, esmirriado, bálsamo, _mío_ , hogar, fuerte de espíritu, refresco de limón y aversión por la sacarina, una palabra y un remedio para todos los males, _mío y de nadie más,_ Stiles Stilinski.

**Author's Note:**

> Misma pregunta que en Fanfiction: ¿cuál es vuestra fase lunar favorita?


End file.
